


Murphy Your Puppy

by Rodyy_Land



Category: The Boondock Man
Genre: Bleeding not the main character, M/M, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodyy_Land/pseuds/Rodyy_Land
Summary: 他忍不住侧头看依旧还只披了一件皮衣外套的弟弟，在Murphy吐出烟圈的时候还隐约看到了他的舌面，他强迫自己不去想那上面是不是还有男人的精残留着。Murphy察觉到哥哥的视线，以为他在催促自己，耸一耸肩深深吸凹起脸颊，烟头簌簌地掉下烟灰。Conner背过脸去什么也没有说，他只是咬紧牙关在想一个下次不再和Murphy一起抽烟的理由。
Relationships: Connor MacManus/Murphy MacManus, Threesome/Murphy MacManus
Kudos: 8





	Murphy Your Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️虽然是Conner x Murphy，实际上Conner没有干弟弟的成分。  
> ⚠️有三人或三人及以上的抹布情节！  
> ⚠️有非主要角色死亡

“你有没有想过，当你愚蠢的计划没有按照你愚蠢的构想走的时候你怎么办？”Murphy问他的双胞胎哥哥。Conner眯着眼睛吸完最后一口烟，甩手熄灭烧起来的棉花滤嘴。  
“那它也会朝着我接下来的构想走。”  
Murphy正对着光线的眼睛半开，他抽的比较慢的那根烟还有丝丝烟绕着，  
“Aye，就像你那些可笑的动作电影一样对吗。”  
“就是那样。”Conner弹弹舌根。他以为弟弟会像之前那样反驳他美好的计划。但是他等Murphy悠闲的一口一口抽完他那根烟，Murphy也没有接下话头。  
他只是用嘴唇抿起含着滤嘴让烟头被他卷入又吐出，搞的跟一个刚学会抽花式烟的小破孩儿似的戏耍。  
“嘿，你是要给那个香烟屁股口交吗？快点抽完我们得去下一个地方了。”  
Murphy点点头用力一吸含在嘴唇间的烟头，一点红光照的他鼻尖发亮，脸颊被深深的吸凹了下去。  
Conner还记得Murphy小时候抢自己的棒棒糖，他迫不及待的撕开糖纸塞进自己嘴里生怕被Conner夺回去。Murphy眼睛亮亮的得意回头看自己，粉色的糖球在他舌头中若隐若现，那时候他也像这样脸颊被吸凹了下去，啧啧有声。

\--------------------

Conner被一个肥胖的男人用塑料锁扣死死捆住，像一袋子垃圾被扔在了地上。“唔呃啊…！”  
他额头猛蹭在地上，刚刚那一下来自肥胖男人的拳头不是开玩笑的，他在那瞬间口腔里都是麻木的。  
Conner被戴上了头套，搜走了所有的枪与匕首等。随后那个肥胖男人扯着他领子一层层关卡一样把他层层转交。最后他被带到一个安静的俱乐部内部的酒吧里，Conner听到了肉体碰撞的动静。当然了，这里的婊子肯定很正。那个小婊子年轻的很，听上去还不会在被操的时候换个气。Conner想好了在被摘下头套看到的第一眼得吹个口哨。  
然后他听到有一个男人的声音：“做得好。现在你要不要放松一下。别伤到小狗就行。”  
身边那个肥胖男人一下子加重了呼吸声，Conner忍不住笑出了声：“Aye，老兄，你低头还能看到你的屌被吃进去吗。”然后他就被一拳揍到趴在地上细数眼前的金星。好在头套在倒地的瞬间被挣脱掉了，Conner终于呼吸到新鲜空气后盯着地毯看了好一会儿，瞄到了掉在不远处的十字架项链。

“Murphy！！Murphy！！”Conner捆地像一个受伤的土豆，手腕上的塑料锁扣勒出血痕。  
“你们这帮人！我他妈不会放过你们的！我操他妈的一个都不会放过你们！！Murphy！！”

Conner看着他的弟弟，他最爱的，他可爱的弟弟，抬高下颌吞进男人的阴茎，唾液浸湿了他柔软的胡须继续往下滴落，滴在他裸露的胸口上，滑过那上面的纹身。他亲爱的弟弟吃的又快又深，脖颈处刺着垂光耶稣像下的皮肤充血的粉红色，和他耳尖一样。  
不，不，不，不不不不。操他的，操，操！

他当时只是想Murphy能够混入那个保安级别森严的俱乐部，给他找一个切入口可以轻易进去，毕竟不是每个地方都有那么一条通风管道。Murphy挺了挺肩膀，把扣系在上面的枪带解下，紧身的黑色针织衫被他刻意拉松驰了领口，他想了想没有拿下来十字架，所以当Murphy朝后摆摆手走的时候，Conner还能看到十字架在他衣服下的轮廓。他弟弟的身板比他要小上那么一点，Conner无由来得想到。

“噢噢……快看，是big brother。Mur…”身后把着Murphy手臂的男人垂下头，亲吻着Murphy脖颈处那个耶稣刺青，抱着Conner的无价之宝漫不经心：  
“Murph，快给他看看你的新刺青。”  
Murphy腾不出嘴来招呼他的哥哥，Conner整个人锈住而不知所措，他该死的那么多电影里没有一个告诉他这种情况下该怎么做。他们对他做了什么，Murphy要给他看什么，是Conner脑子里唯一能转动的消息。  
“嘿！快看，是一个puppy。”Murphy小腹因为弯腰折坐着而形成一个个肉褶，是前段时间夜间披萨吃了太多的原因，那里还有略微鼓起，但是说不出是肚子里男人的鸡巴顶的鼓起还是其他什么原因。  
站在Murphy右手边的那个把Conner带来的肥胖男人，终于握着鸡巴不情愿的从他嘴中退了出来，Murphy在退出来的瞬间就猛的咳嗽起来，他快被自己的唾液和男人精液的味道呛哭了，薄薄的眉骨上挂着汗珠滚落到眼眶处刺激的他睁不开眼。

Murphy头发湿透了的剪的短短的顶发现在紧贴他的额头上，身后那个男人还细心的帮他把额头上沾着的头发拨开，露出Murphy细细的眉毛，现在它们因为体内那根从插进来就没有停止摩擦搅动的灼热而不自觉的紧缩。“呃呃……呼、呼……操你的……”

“Huh？不不不，Murphy不乖，Murph要做个好宝宝，对不对？”  
那个男人转而伸手抓住Muphy的肩颈，像是抓着小狗后颈皮毛一样轻易的把他后背扳直，接着Mur身下的那个男人仿佛跟得到了首肯一样，像是条街角边嗑了药的疯犬，抓住Murphy大开的双腿，掐着他的腿根狠狠的向上顶操。Murphy湿软温油一样的内壁让这个男人操的自己都忍不住怪叫起来，Murphy在被他干进去四五下之后才忍不住哭呛出声。“啊……啊啊！啊啊啊哈……呃嗯嗯！”  
这个令人性趣高涨的哭叫声让刚刚把阴茎从Murphy口中被迫拔出来的男人站在一边，硬生生红着眼梗直了脖子站在一边上下撸动。

从下往上的顶操让Murphy完全无法控制住自己的身子，他的肩颈和右手手肘又被身后的那个男人牢牢抓住，只能将左手勉强抵在地面上保持最后一丝平衡，但是身下疯犬一样的操动让他没有任何心思花再维持下去。他的左手没过片刻，就因为被快感贯穿的酥软的腰无法支撑，而抵在身下男人的腹部，把那腹部的皮肤都抓挠出血痕，从Murphy脸上流下来的眼泪和他的唾液混合着滴落在那上面。“哈……哈嗯……呼…呼……”  
等到Murphy终于有了喘息的机会找回片刻理智时，他又意识到身后的衬衫男才是把控这一切的罪魁祸首。于是Murphy努力合上不停被撞出软腻呻吟喉音的嘴，虎牙硬生生磨在下唇上咬出了白印，扭过左手去勾住身后一直把控着他身体的人的脖子。“嗯……嗯嗯啊啊啊！操、操你的……唔唔啊啊啊啊！”  
身后的衬衫男笑笑，转而伸手插握住Murphy因抬起胳膊而露出的腋窝，手指还在他浸湿了的腋毛上轻轻划圈，把那一块稀疏细软的毛发聚拢又拨散。“嗯嗯哈！……哈，哈啊啊啊！”  
身后的衬衫男人被Murphy因腋下的刺激发痒，禁不住发颤的汗湿后背逗笑出了声，亲昵的用鼻尖顶顶Murphy耳后根的那块刺青，甚至在Murphy自以为用胳膊绞杀他喉咙的动作时，享受的发出配合的喘息。

“对……我可爱的小狗狗，就是这样。想要更多吗，要主人再给你一点吗？噢噢…好的好的…我知道了。”  
穿衬衫的男人松开钳制住Murphy的手站起了身，拍拍手，一直躺地板上赤裸疯狂的男人那种癫傻的怪叫终于停下了，Murphy抽了主心骨一样脱力地往一侧的地板倒去。他先是合上了一会儿眼皮，像是以为这是一场荒诞的噩梦，只要他再睁开眼还是那个简陋渗水的小破屋子，脸上的粘腻与腰身的酸软只是因为前一天出的任务过于艰辛。Conner伸腿将他不轻不重地踢醒，Murphy头也不抬地说操你的。  
他的确说了操你妈的，但是听到不属于Conner的声音回复道：“Bad puppy.”  
衬衫男上前一步直接一把钳住Murphy的手肘，将脱力侧躺在地上的他上半身拉离了地面，Murphy像是被双手吊起一样被掌控住，胸腔大幅的起伏，两粒小小的乳头立起而红肿，很显然当他被完全打开享用的时候，这种地方是绝对不会被忽略的。衬衫男将Muphy被拉高的手肘熟稔地围抱住自己的脖子，从而紧紧贴搂着的时候，任由另一只手无力的垂在地面上有意无意地露出另外半个布满手指抓痕的躯身。这样的Murphy在旁人看来像一个洋娃娃，完全依赖于他而又为他所有。

一边的Conner才发现自己刚刚一直屏着呼吸，现在才从这出香艳而又对他来说无比痛苦的荒诞一幕中脱离出来，大口大口地呼吸氧气。Conner颤抖着涨红了脸，太阳穴一阵阵跳动的暴怒几乎喷薄而出。他就要扑上去用牙齿撕开那个男人的喉咙，他当然可以，他觉得做得到。

但是就在这时，那个疯犬怪叫的男人用一种Conner不知道的语言或者就是没有语言的叫喊，让那个自顾自沉浸在温情中的衬衫男快点让开，好给他继续操进那个被阴茎干的红肿又会吸吮的洞眼儿去，几乎都快看到那一缩一缩的褶皱吐出腥骚的黏液，直诱着人进去顶一顶。“唔唔……呃哈……哈啊哈……”  
所以在衬衫男抱着Murphy没一会儿，他就焦急的神经质去抢Murphy垂在地下的那只手，衬衫男还沉浸在他拥抱着心爱洋娃娃的小女孩心思里暂时没有发现，直到怀里的Murphy突然一阵不自然的轻微挣扎，才看到疯犬男已经握着Murphy的手裹住自己的阴茎梗着粗红的脖子自慰，被他折腾的噩梦中刚苏醒的Murphy不由分说地微红了眼眶，连呼吸都带着似有似无的哽咽。仔细看他还往衬衫男的脖颈深处埋了埋脸，也无力抽出被紧紧抓住的手。  
衬衫男继续就半搂着Murphy的姿势，轻轻把吻压在他的额角，穿过他的腿弯下把Murphy横抱了起来。在他起身的时候Murphy睁开了他的眼睛。Conner看到了他的眼神想到了当初那两个俄国佬把他带走的时候他也是这种清凉温软的眼神，他长久而又短暂的持续注视播送过来，又转眼被他收回。Conner这时候微微放松住自己刚刚一直紧绷的身体，他的牙齿从彼此相残的咬合力里松懈下来.  
Murph知道他自己在做什么。Jesues，他居然是那个知道的一个人。Conner都快忘了他是才是那个制定这个计划的人。Fuck，天知道这个婊子是不是乐在其中。

衬衫男在把Murphy抱起身之后就抬起脚狠狠跺在还跪在Murphy手一侧抓着不肯放开的自慰疯犬，那个男人一声都来不及哼叫的就被踢晕过去。衬衫男继续无感的踩踹，直到地下那男人的呼吸变的微弱，抽搐也逐渐消失。  
衬衫男摇摇头，打了声口哨让站在一边的肥胖男把尸体处理掉。肥胖男人缩了缩头，半句不敢出声的点点头。  
在这阵他们的混乱中，Murphy自始至终都像那个无机质的人偶一样被抱在怀里手肘挂在男人后颈初无动于衷，只是眼皮底左右滚动的眼球和抽动一下鼻子让Conner知道他还他妈的没被男人操晕过去。

衬衫男不介意脚底下沾着的血，他绕着室内那滩疯犬男留下来的血，来来回回踱来踱去。他这时候说话Conner已经不太听的清，但是他不在乎，他只知道只要背对着他的衬衫男，听不见这里的动静就万事大吉。Conner加快了手上的速度，那条该死的塑料封条快断了。他控制着自己的幅度的同时，他那天才的弟弟加快了自己的计划的步伐。

Murphy像是缓缓转醒一样，钩在衬衫男身后的那只手开始顺着衬衫男的后背一路上滑，直到一把攥住了衬衫领子，另一只手将前一个人留下的混合体液擦在了衬衫男的前胸。他棕金色的脑袋还在男人的耳边止不住的磨蹭，不知道他说了什么，衬衫男像是被主人说话安慰的狂躁犬只，顿住了自己的走动。Murphy还特地拉开一段距离，擦的半干的手掌附在男人一侧的脸上，认认真真的继续地开合他的嘴唇，微蹙起他的眉头。

这次Conner看清了，Murphy在告诉那个在他小腹上纹上小狗纹身的男人：  
“可以的，你可以来操我了。”

Conner感觉到自己滚滚的汗珠滑过胸口的十字架项链，沉甸甸吸了汗液的木头戏剧性地朝下一滑动，在只有衬衫男急促呼吸的室内，发出不轻不重的碰撞声。Murphy瞬间一把揪紧了衬衫领口，将男人的嘴唇吮入口中，他眯起了眼睛，背着光只让Conner看见他近乎金黄的短睫合在下眼脸上。Murphy扭动着脖颈变换着与男人接吻的角度，他同时放开上面与下面两张小嘴，衬衫男猛的将自己的舌头滑入Murphy的口中，像是要把自己的一部分提供给Murphy食用一般深入。他的另一只手也没有闲置，将侧抱的Murphy臀尖搁置在了酒吧台桌面上，一把架开Murphy的大腿，在Murphy帮助下打开裤拉链，弹出的炙热硬挺几乎在同时就没入了Murphy还依旧泥泞软热的后穴里。  
“啊啊啊啊……！啊！啊！啊！”  
衬衫男丝毫不复存在当初高高在上的所谓主人的模样，他重复着被他踹死的男人的后尘，像一个疯犬一样在Murphy的里面肆意抽插。Murphy被操的在吧台光滑的台面上都坐不住，于是他脱力地仰起上半身，手撑在吧台面的边缘，左脚的脚趾享受的弹动翘起。  
Murphy在这毫无降低强度的操动中忍不住败下阵来，他看上去又回到了那只被人操到小肚鼓起的小狗一样可怜兮兮，努力昂起身子抬高胳膊勾下衬衫男的脖子与自己接吻，这次换他把舌头滑进男人的口腔，方便他发出粘湿的哭叫，以用来讨饶与求和。还有用来给挣脱锁节而不小心踏在玻璃渣上的Conner的动静来遮掩痕迹。  
他居然还看到我过来了，Conner咧开嘴笑笑。他都说不出这个咧嘴的表情是因为什么。

于是Murphy在衬衫男被汗湿的衬衫后背上滑动手指，像是被快感刺激的不知所措的婊子一样停停顿顿地画出一个只有Conner看懂的符号：  
一个十字架套着那个圆圈，圈在这个衬衫男的后心口处。  
Murphy在做着一切的时候还被衬衫男的下半身顶弄的忍不住拢肩，他耸动肩膀的时候总是带动后背的蝴蝶骨在皮肤下滑动。衬衫男像是第一次发现了天使的翅膀的人那样，狂热的握住Murphy圆润的肩头。  
Murphy在逐渐加快的节奏中，散涣了瞳孔中的聚焦，也放松了口中的哭喊与无意识的恳求。  
“操我……对……就是这样……啊啊啊！啊啊……”  
“咬我……咬我这里，咬我……”  
Murphy被衬衫男接近尾声的阴茎逼的主动往前挺腰开腿吃下去，他主动抬高下颌不住地喘息，男人眼看就把牙齿印在Murphy的喉结处，而这时Conner已经摸到了肥胖男人留下的匕首。  
他蹲着腰安静的潜行的场面，和吧台这一边淫乱疯狂的性爱对比下显得如此格格不入。

衬衫男突然停了下来，他双手把住Murphy的臀尖把他拖到自己跟前，边吮咬着Murphy不断起伏胸口的乳头，边问他：  
“你应该叫我什么，我的puppy？”

Conner忍不住这荒诞的场景了，操他妈的圣人，他已经看的够多了，为什么要继续忍耐这疯狂的计划看他的双胞胎弟弟被他人操弄，直到等他来刺死那个男人完成任务。Conner提起身子握紧了手上的匕首破风而来，就眼看就可以划破男人的衬衫，如果他没有该死的倒霉蛋踩上了一个酒瓶子。

电光火石Conner抬眼看向Murphy，而Murphy在那一刻手指的微微弹动让Conner明白了他的要求，一挥甩手将匕首翻射出去，就像他们喝醉了的时候玩的飞镖那样，只不过这次Conner依旧混涨着脑袋将刀刃甩Murphy。

此时在衬衫男的感官里，被血液冲击的耳膜里充斥的的也只有Murphy的喘息，他还在期待着Murphy说出那个称呼，眼角看到的银光一闪的瞬间，就被Murphy反手拔出。他看到的只有Murphy终于张开的瞳仁里烧着的一部分清晰的爱欲与另一部分浓浓咬噬欲，可还没想清楚他的小狗看上去为什么像是要咬他的眼神一样，即将要出口的训斥被Murphy堵住了，因为他伸出肉红的舌头扬起下巴说：  
“咬我，daddy。”

衬衫男下身还未来得及抽动，就又一次挺腰用尽气力操进这个浑然天成小婊子的骚穴，小腹重重的拍打在Murphy的鼠蹊部，咕叽的水声都无法被掩盖的清晰可闻，合着全部都浓白喷射了出来，Murphy抿起嘴唇用哭腔鼻音回应着男人在他脖颈上用力地咬噬，他的声音乍一听似乎是个被父亲揍的坏男孩，可那当中并非全是哀叫而是一种撒娇撒痴的求饶。Murphy太明白该如何做了，即使他没有父亲，所以他更明白如何发自内心地去渴求一个男人。男人连皮带肉的抓住了Murphy的后背，闭上眼睛任由这个年轻的婊子轻轻抱住他的后背温存。

Conner看到的，是坐在吧台台面上的Murphy低着头曲起一条腿将脚面踩实，身下涌出的精液的浊白色与自己喷在他胸口上脸上的血沫的鲜红色。他的眼睫沾湿成了一小缕，细密汗粒的胸膛平和地起伏，温和地合在下眼脸上：“愿上帝垂怜带走迷途的羔羊。”

Conner将Murphy的十字架项链递给了他，又找出了一只袖珍的手枪。  
Murphy皱鼻子：“我刚才含的屌都比这把枪要大。”  
Conner操他妈的这辈子都不想再回顾，只觉得太阳穴神经不停的跳痛，“操，我得赶紧把这个人了结了。”  
“谁？”Murphy低头用三根手指拈着这把袖珍的枪，检查子弹容量上膛。  
“刚刚那个肥仔，还在门外。”  
“嗯哼。”  
Conner又找到了一件衣服批在了Murphy肩上，他不在意地耸一耸那件衣服让它滑下合套住自己的躯体，点起一根皱巴巴的香烟，这是Murphy把它从衬衫男的口袋里掏出来的。

Murphy侧头仔仔细细地深吸入那一口烟，冲淡了嘴里的精味，吞吐出一个个烟圈。Conner一脚踢开刚被一枪打入脑颅的肥胖男，骂骂咧咧在地板上蹭掉粘在鞋底的血。  
他忍不住侧头看依旧还只披了一件皮衣外套的弟弟，在Murphy吐出烟圈的时候还隐约看到了他的舌面，他强迫自己不去想那上面是不是还有男人的精残留着。Murphy察觉到哥哥的视线，以为他在催促自己，耸一耸肩深深吸凹起脸颊，烟头簌簌地掉下烟灰。

Conner背过脸去什么也没有说，他只是咬紧牙关在想一个下次不再和Murphy一起抽烟的理由。


End file.
